Ukryte uczucie
by Lampira7
Summary: Sasuke wyznał Naruto swoje uczucia. Mimo pierwszego zaprzeczenia i nieporozumień w końcu zostają parą. Opowiadanie napisane ponad 10 lat temu.


**Tytuł:** Ukryte uczucie  
 **Autor:** Lampira7  
 **Fandom:** Naruto  
 **Beta:** PersianWitch  
 **Uwagi 1:** **Ten tekst został napisany ponad 10 lat temu, więc styl może jest dziecinny (w końcu byłam w gimnazjum), ale uznałam, że ludzie wciąż trzymają to na chomiku i chcą to przeczytać, to czemu ponownie tego nie wrzucić. Trochę go poprawiłam, ale w 99% procentach jest taki sam, jak wtedy gdy opublikowałam go na blogu. Tak to blogowy tekst, czyli będziecie cierpieć, ale przynajmniej ja będę widzieć, jak się poprawiłam przez te wszystkie lata.**

 **Ukryte uczucie**

Dwójka przyjaciół, Naruto i Sasuke, siedziało w jednej z knajp znajdujących się blisko siedziby piątej Hokage. Mieli już po dwadzieścia jeden lat i dalej byli singlami. Naruto dał już sobie spokój z nieodwzajemnioną miłością do Sakury, a drugi chłopak wciąż ignorował zakochane w nim dziewczyny. Można było rzec, że ich życie toczyło się normalnie, aż do tego momentu.

Już zaskoczeniem było to, że Uchiha zaprosił go do baru. Przez wiele lat ich stosunki się zacieśniły. Dalej byli rywalami, ale to była zdrowa rywalizacja. Przez nią stawali się silniejsi. Ich przyjaźń stała się mocniejsza i nic nie mogło jej przerwać, lecz nigdy nie spędzali ze sobą więcej czasu niż było to potrzebne. Dlatego Naruto był zaskoczony zaproszeniem.

— Nigdy nie wyobrażałem sobie, że zaprosisz mnie do baru! — Jak zawsze, mówił głośniej niż normalne osoby.

Sasuke nic na to nie odpowiedział, tylko obserwował, jak ten pije sake. Naruto przez te lata bardzo się zmienił. Wciąż był narwanym młotkiem, ale chwile kiedy zachowywał się bezmyślnie były coraz rzadsze. Uchiha musiał przyznać, że brakuje mu czasami tych nieprzemyślanych poczynań chłopaka.

Naruto nie zmienił się tylko psychicznie. Zmienił się również fizycznie. Urósł, chociaż dalej był niższy od niego. Jego ciało stało się bardziej wyrzeźbione przez ciągłe treningi i misje. Jego rysy zmężniały, ale dalej miały łagodny wygląd. Chłopak był po prostu śliczny.

— Ej! Sasuke, o czym chciałeś ze mną rozmawiać? — spytał Naruto, pochylając się nad stołem i spoglądając prosto w czarną otchłań oczu chłopaka.

— Lubię cię — powiedział spokojnie Uchiha.

— Ja ciebie też lubię, ale nie mów tego tak głośno, bo jeszcze inni sobie coś pomyślą — powiedział, zakrywając jedną dłonią usta.

— Lubię cię właśnie w ten sposób.

— Że co?!

Naruto, zaskoczony i odrobinę przerażony wyznaniem przyjaciela, spadł z krzesła. Opierając się jednym łokciem o stół, spojrzał na niego z szokiem wypisanym na twarzy. Siadając na swoim miejscu zaczął mówić:

— To na pewno chwilowe napięcie seksualne. Znajdziesz sobie jakąś dziewczynę i będzie po sprawie. Nie będziesz uważać, że ci się podobam. — Uśmiechnął się, uspokojony swoimi słowami.

— Twierdzisz, że od trzech lat budzę się codziennie rano z erekcją przez chwilowe napięcie seksualne?

Słysząc to, Naruto odsunął się jak tylko było to możliwe od chłopaka, znów prawie lądując na podłodze.

— Nie mówisz tego poważnie. Przecież to niemożliwe, jesteśmy obaj mężczyznami.

— I co z tego? Chcę się z tobą kochać.

— Nie chcę tego słyszeć!

Zarumieniony, zatkał sobie uszy dłońmi. Nie chciał nawet sobie wyobrażać ich w intymnej sytuacji. Nie chciał widzieć w myślach rozebranego Sasuke z jego mięśniami lśniącymi potem. Zdołowany tym, że nie udało mu się tego obrazu powstrzymać, walnął czołem o blat stołu, zakrył głowę rękami i zastygł w takiej pozie. Sasuke obserwował go z lekkim, prawie niewidocznym uśmiechem. Kładąc swoją dłoń na jego głowie, zaczął bawić się jego włosami. Jakby zapominając o ich rozmowie, Naruto zaczął cicho mruczeć z przyjemności.

— Naprawdę chcę się z tobą kochać… — Zanim zdążył coś jeszcze dodać, Naruto z czerwoną przez wściekłość i zawstydzanie twarzą zaczął krzyczeć:

— Przestań mówić takie bzdury! Nie chcę tego…

Nie powiedział już nic więcej. Starym jak świat sposobem Sasuke go uciszył. Przycisnął swoje usta do jego, trzymając go za kark, żeby ten się nie odsunął. Wepchnął mu między wargi swój język, badając wnętrze ust chłopaka, który był za bardzo zaskoczony, by zareagować. Ale, kiedy pierwszy szok minął, odepchnął od siebie Uchihę.

— Co ty, kurwa, wyprawiasz? Nie jestem żadną zabawką do zaspokajania potrzeb seksualnych.

Nim Sasuke zdążył wytłumaczyć chłopakowi swoje zachowanie, ten – rzuciwszy pieniądze za swoją sake na stół – wyszedł z baru. Uchiha siedział tak kilka chwil zastanawiając się co zrobić, zanim również zapłacił za swoje zamówienie i pobiegł za przyjacielem. Znalazł go kilkanaście metrów dalej. Naruto rozmawiał, a raczej wykłócał się z Kibą.

— Zobacz, co ja mam. To list miłosny i zaproszenie od pięknej dziewczyny, żeby się spotkać jutro w południe w parku. Mówię ci, ona była taka śliczna. Zielone oczy i długie czarne włosy aż do pasa… i to ciało. Żałuj, że jej nie widziałeś — przechwalał się Kiba.

Obok niego stał Shino, który zza swoich okularów spoglądał na niego krytycznie. Coś przypuszczał, że Kiba rozczaruje się tym spotkaniem. Niezauważony przez kłócących się chłopaków, Sasuke podszedł do Naruto, który w żaden sposób nie okazał, że go zauważył. W tym czasie, psi chłopak dalej się przechwalał:

— Miałem już tyle dziewczyn. Chyba ostatnio w tym tygodniu zaliczyłem z dziesięć ślicznotek.

— I co z tego?! — krzyknął buntowniczo Naruto.

— Jesteś taki biedny. — Kiba pokręcił z udawanym współczuciem głową. — Masz dwadzieścia jeden lat i jeszcze z nikim się nie całowałeś.

— To nie prawda!

— Tak? To może powiesz, kim była ta szczęściara? — podpuszczał go chłopak.

— To… ja… znaczy…

Próbował coś z siebie wydusić, ale przecież nie mógł powiedzieć Kibie, że jedyną osobą jaką całował był Uchiha i pierwszy raz miał miejsce w klasie, gdy mieli dwanaście lat i to na dodatek przez przypadek… i teraz, gdy tamten wyznał mu, że coś do niego czuje. Sasuke, widząc jak chłopak nie ma odwagi się przyznać, złapał go za rękę i bez słowa oddalił się z nim w stronę rezydencji Uchiha. Za sobą usłyszeli jeszcze krzyki Kiby:

— Spotkamy się jutro! Opowiem ci, co i jak było na mojej randce, a ty kogo całowałeś! — Przy ostatnich słowach rozbrzmiał śmiech podobny do szczekania psa.

Naruto szedł, wciąż trzymany za rękę przez chłopaka, do rezydencji Uchiha. Dopiero gdy dotarli na miejsce, uniósł głowę, spoglądając z zarumienionymi policzkami na przyjaciela.

— Co chcesz zrobić?

— Dokończyć naszą rozmowę.

Nie patrząc na niego, Sasuke otworzył drzwi i popchnął chłopaka do środka. Łapiąc za ręce zaskoczonego chłopaka, pociągnął go w stronę jednego z pokojów. Pomieszczenie do którego weszli okazało się sypialnią właściciela. Na widok dokładnie zasłanego łóżka, Naruto zaczął się wyrywać z uścisku.

— Nie mam zamiaru kontynuować tej rozmowy. Uważam ją za skończoną.

Uchiha, nie zważając na słowa niebieskookiego, powalił go na łóżko siadając mu na biodrach, by ten nie mógł uciec. Pochylając się nad nim, położył swoje czoło na jego. Spoglądając wprost w błękitne oczy Naruto, zaczął mówić spokojnym i łagodnym głosem. Takiego tonu można używać do zaskarbienia sobie przyjaźni i zaufania dzikiego zwierzątka, takim jak lis.

— Nie chcę, żeby się skończyła. Zrozum. Pożądam cię, ale nie tylko twojego ciała. — Jego ręka powędrowała na krocze, a Naruto pisnął. — Pragnę również twojego serca. — Ręka powędrowała do góry, na klatkę piersiową chłopaka. — Pragnę, by te błękitne oczy tylko na mnie patrzyły, żeby te szczere uśmiechy były kierowane do mnie, a nie do innych. Mam obsesję na twoim punkcie. Wciąż chcę być przy tobie, obserwować cię, dotykać. Jestem nawet zazdrosny jak umawiasz się z Iruką na ramen. Nieważne są dla mnie inne lub inni. W moim życiu liczysz się tylko ty. Nie chcę nikogo innego.

Naruto leżał pod nim, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek. Nie mógł uwierzyć w słowa przyjaciela, a jednocześnie chciał, żeby były prawdą. Czuł się wewnętrznie rozdarty.

— Przecież jesteśmy mężczyznami. To nie jest normalne!

— Czy miłość jest nienormalna? — zapytał go spokojnie Sasuke.

Słysząc to pytanie, Uzumaki przestał się wyrywać. Nigdy nie sądził, że usłyszy słowo „miłość" wychodzące z ust Uchihy, a teraz jakby wyznał mu swoje uczucia. Rumieniąc się jeszcze bardziej niż wcześniej, jeśli w ogóle było to możliwe, odpowiedział cicho, wręcz niedosłyszalnie:

— Nie.

— Pozwól mi zatem cię kochać.

Sasuke pocałował go delikatnie w łuk brwiowy, a później przesunął usta na wargi chłopaka, który teraz zażenowany, ale dobrowolnie, uchylił je przed nim. Wsunął swój język do jego ust i zaczął spokojnie badać jego wnętrze. Przesuwał językiem po jego zębach, aż w końcu trącił jego język, zapraszając do wspólnej zabawy. Naruto, nieśmiało i trochę niezdarnie, zaczął oddawać pocałunek. To jego zawstydzenie i nieśmiałe, jakby pełne wahania pocałunki tylko rozczuliły Sasuke.

Puścił jego nadgarstki, by zająć się ubraniem kochanka. Powolnym ruchem rozsunął jego bluzę, by po chwili ją zdjąć. Patrząc na rumieńce ukochanego, chwycił skraj jego czarnej koszulki muskając palcami jego skórę i podciągnął ubranie do góry. Naruto uniósł ręce, pomagając mu w ten sposób. Teraz Uchiha mógł podziwiać dobrze zbudowany tors mniejszego chłopaka. Położył na nim swoją dłoń, przesunął ją w dół na podbrzusze, które zaczął łagodnymi ruchami masować. Słysząc ciche pomrukiwania zadowolenia, uśmiechnął się szczerze. Zaczął sunąć palcami wzdłuż linii spodni chłopka. Znudziwszy się tą zabawą zjechał niżej i rozpiął suwak spodni. Naruto zamarł. Wiedział, do czego zmierza jego przyjaciel z drużyny. Widząc jak chłopak się spiął, Sasuke uniósł się do góry i pocałował go w czubek nosa.

— Pozwól mi cię kochać.

Nie słysząc odpowiedzi, chwycił za spodnie i ściągnął je razem z bokserkami chłopaka. Zawstydzony Uzumaki próbował zasłonić dłońmi swoją nagość, ale Sasuke mu to uniemożliwił. Złapał go za nadgarstki, odciągając jego ręce od krocza. Jego wzrok mówił wszystko. Chciał go widzieć całego. Pochłaniać ten piękny widok, by zapamiętać go do końca życia.

Naruto niechętnie, ale zabrał dłonie i rozsunął nogi, całkowicie się eksponując, ale odwrócił głowę widząc jego wzrok, który był pełny różnorodnych uczuć. W pewnym momencie poczuł, jak Sasuke łapie go za dłonie i kładzie je na rozpięciu swoich spodni. Zrozumiał, czego od niego oczekiwano.

Ściągnął z niego koszulę i drżącymi dłońmi spodnie. Zaskoczony zobaczył, że chłopak nie nosi żadnej bielizny. Ściągnąwszy z niego spodnie, jego oczom ukazała się męskość Uchihy. Zafascynowany jej widokiem, uklęknął na łóżku i niezbyt świadomy tego, co robi liznął jej główkę. Sasuke, czując jego język na swojej erekcji, podskoczył i spojrzał na chłopaka. Nie sądził, że po tym, jak musiał go siłą zaciągnąć do domu i przy każdym wspomnieniu o seksie po którym się rumienił, Naruto wyjdzie z inicjatywą… a na pewno nie sądził, że z taką. Postanowił mu pozwolić na wszystko, jeśli tylko Uzumaki w ten sposób mógł zaakceptować jego miłość.

Rozchylił nogi i spojrzał na niego. Chłopak, jakby tego nie widząc, wziął w jedną dłoń jego męskość i zaczął ją gładzić, ale szybko się przekonał, że to nie to. Niepewny jeszcze tego wszystkiego, wziął ją po krótkim zastanowieniu do ust. Poruszał głową w przód i tył, zataczając kółeczka językiem wokół penisa Uchihy. Sasuke przez cały czas obserwował spod długiej grzywki poczynania chłopaka. Nie mógł zaprotestować, podobało mu się to, co ten robił. Czasami musiał zagryzać wargi, czując jak zęby chłopaka lekko zahaczają o jego penisa.

Było czuć w tych ruchach niedoświadczenie Uzumaki'ego, ale to wcale nie przeszkadzało mu odczuwać przyjemności. W pewnym momencie, gdy Sasuke uświadomił sobie, że jeszcze parę chwil, a dojdzie w usta Naruto, złapał go za włosy i pociągnął jego głowę trochę wyżej. Napotykając zamglony wzrok chłopaka, pocałował go namiętnie.

Złapał go za biodra i posadził na swoich nogach. Wciąż go całując włożył w niego jeden palec. Czując, jak Naruto stał się bierny w pocałunku, zaczął poruszać palcem w jego wnętrzu.

Na początku, Uzumaki czuł się dziwnie, ale później to uczucie zmieniło się w rozkosz. Przerwał pocałunek i położywszy dłonie na ramionach kochanka zaczął z cichymi mruknięciami nabijać się na jego palec. Widząc to, Sasuke dodał drugi i kolejny, przy ostatnim Naruto jęknął z bólu, ale po chwili znów zaczął się unosić i opadać na jego palce, jakby były prawdziwym członkiem. Sasuke powoli tracił zmysły, widząc zarumienione policzki chłopaka, jego opuchnięte wargi i słysząc ciche jęki wydobywające się z jego ust. Zabrał palce, a nim Naruto zdążył zaprotestować, wszedł w niego. Chłopak jęknął, czując coś o wiele większego w sobie, ale Sasuke dał mu czas na przyzwyczajenie się. Nawet za długi, jak pomyślał sobie Naruto i wyszło w końcu tak, że to on pierwszy wykonał ruch.

Uchiha mu na to pozwolił. Nie zmieniał rytmu czy prędkości. Chciał, żeby to Naruto przejął pierwsze skrzypce. Pozwalał mu rządzić, nie mógł jednak odpuścić sobie jednej przyjemności.

Przyssał się do szyi chłopaka, robiąc mu dużą, czerwoną malinkę, jakby miało to być ostrzeżenie dla do wszystkich, że młotek jest jego. Naruto w chwili rozkoszy nie poczuł ani nie był świadomy tego, co zrobił Sasuke. Czując nieopisaną przyjemność przyśpieszył swoje ruchy, niekontrolowanie nabijając się na członka chłopaka. Kilka chwil później, doszedł. Teraz to Sasuke przyjął pałeczkę. Nie pozwolił mu nawet na chwilę odpocząć.

W targanym dreszczami po orgazmie ciele chłopaka, zaczął się poruszać. Będąc wrażliwym na każdy dotyk, Uzumaki krzyknął imię kochanka i ponownie doszedł. Tym razem także Sasuke dał się ponieść przyjemności i rozkoszy. Sasuke okrył kołdrą już wpół śpiącego chłopaka, wtulając się w jego rozgrzane ciało i postanawiając, że to jedyny raz, gdy po stosunku idą spać, a nie pod prysznic. Nie chciał dodatkowo go męczyć. Wkrótce zapadł w głęboki sen.

Następnego dnia, zapominając całkowicie o rozmowie z Kibą, znaleźli się przypadkiem w miejscu, w którym chłopak mówił, że się spotkają. Już z daleka zauważyli Kibę z nieciekawą miną.

— Jak tam poszła twoja randka?! — krzyknął Naruto.

— Nie wrzeszcz tak, nie chcę o tym mówić — mruknął zirytowany.

— Co się stało? — spytał, ale chłopak był niechętny do udzielenia odpowiedzi, dlatego zrobił to za niego Shino.

— Okazało się, że ta dziewczyna, która dała mu wczoraj miłosny list jest tylko koleżanką tej, która go napisała. Widząc ją w miejscu spotkania, Kiba uciekł jak najdalej.

— Była aż tak zła? — Naruto zwrócił się do Kiby.

Wściekły psi chłopak złapał za kołnierz jego bluzy.

— I co z tego, że była paskudna?! Ja przynajmniej chociaż się całowałem.

Mówiąc to pociągnął mocniej bluzę chłopaka, gdy nagle zamarł zaskoczony. Dziś było gorąco, więc Naruto nie założył koszulki. Był również tak roztargniony pocałunkami Sasuke, że nie zauważył malinki na szyi, którą wcześniej zrobił mu chłopak. Teraz jednak była ona doskonale widoczna dla oczu Kiby. Także jego wyczulone zmysły przekonały go, że Naruto niedawno uprawiał seks.

Wpatrywał się w niego w szoku, niezdolny do powiedzenia czegokolwiek lub poruszenia się. Uchiha podszedł do nich i złapawszy go za rękę, zmusił go do puszczenia Naruto.

Zrozumiawszy wszystko, Kiba odskoczył od Uzumaki'ego jak oparzony. W tamtym momencie Sasuke chwycił ukochanego za rękę i pociągnął go w drugą stronę.

— Idziemy — powiedział stanowczo.

— Ale… ale czemu? — jęknął Naruto.

W tym samym czasie, Kiba uwiesił się na ramieniu Shino z błagalnym wzrokiem.

— Jak… jak oni mogli to robić, jak ja tego nie robiłem?! A przecież jestem największym podrywaczem?

Trzeba było przyznać Kibie rację — był największym podrywaczem, ale również był prawiczkiem.


End file.
